dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 54
November 4, 2015 New Atomic Power Set Utilize the power of nuclear energy, rearranging the atomic structure of yourself, your allies, and your enemies at will with the Atomic power set! Split Atoms, cause Thermochemical Explosions, and burn under the intense Nuclear Pressure causing unreal destruction. Transmute into fortified metal and reorganize your atomic structure to protect you and your allies in your Tank role, or harness the power of the building blocks of all matter to lay waste to your enemies in the Damage role. Atomic allows players to assume the Tank role at level 10, and will be available on the Marketplace for non-members. Members automatically have access to Atomic! There are two Atomic Power trees: *'Radioactive' – Explode with harmful radiation, reducing your enemies to ash and speeding up your recovery with the Radioactive tree. *'Nuclear' – Manipulate the subatomic structure of enemies to shield you and your allies with the Nuclear tree. Two New Inspired Bys *Firestorm inspired-by for Heroes *Neutron inspired-by for Villains Episode 18 – Member Preview New Duo – The Demon's Pit The League of Assassins' sudden interest in Central City has drawn the concern of both the Justice League and the Society. Investigate a final S.O.S. message sent from a scouting mission-gone-wrong deep inside The Demon's Pit! To play this 2-player Duo, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 131. Members of the Justice League and the JSA have gone missing after investigating the League of Assassins' underground network of caves. Will you be able to rescue them before they become indoctrinated into Ra's al Ghul's army and forced to serve his plan for a "better world?" Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 7 of the 2-Player Tab. *Minimum CR: 131 *Suggested CR: 138 New 8-Player Operation – Blackest Day And so begins the penultimate episode of the War of the Light saga. An epic finish to an epic story begins now, with Episode 18's Blackest Day! To play this 8-player Operation, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 131. The stars grow dim as the Black Lanterns spread across the universe. Black Hand, herald of Nekron, has finally revealed himself by attacking the Sinestro Corps' sentient city, Ranx, aiming to turn it into a Corruption-spreading machine capable of wiping out the entire Universe! Sinestro conscribes every last one of you to help prevent Ranx from falling into the enemy's black hand. Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 7 of the 8-Player Tab. *Minimum CR: 131 *Suggested CR: 138 New R&D Gear System Salvage gear you don't want, and use its components in new R&D Plans to build the rare gear do want. Make progress with every boss defeated, and build gear when the drop eludes you. Currently implemented for rare gear in Episode 18. Salvage Episode 18 gear for Metalloid Scraps, combine them into Fused Metalloid Scraps, and build rare gear for your Chest, Legs, Waist, and Back with new R&D Plans. Head to the Episode 18 vendor to get started. Suicide Squad PvE Taskforce X and Suicide Squad are making the jump from PvP to PvE, inviting Heroes and Villains to play together in On Duty Duos, Alerts, and Raids! Playing with more people means your On Duty queues will pop faster, PLUS you will have the chance to see the other side of the story when you play the opposite faction's version of shared content. Just as in PvP, players will receive the collar effects when placed in an opposite faction instance. Simply queue up for any instance that displays the Suicide Squad red target symbol. To opt out, open the Settings menu and turn off the "Enable Suicide Squad" option under the Gameplay tab. Choosing this option will only block you from going into the opposite faction's version, it will not prevent you from being grouped with others who are faction swapped. Power Set Mid-Range improvements: Fire, Gadgets and Quantum In Game Update 54, we are continuing with the release of improvements to powers in game by adding a "mid-range" damage option. This update includes changes to Fire, Gadgets, and Quantum Power sets. Thanksgiving Seasonal Vault A bountiful gift is available in the vault through November 30. Legends Adjusted Legends pets to not take into account any PvP Scaling we apply to regular pets. Marketplace PC Only – Content episodes purchased from the in-game marketplace will now complete the transaction through the marketplace UI, and will no longer go through the web store. Powers Fire Increased both the base damage and power interaction damage for the following abilities: *Backdraft *Detonate *Fireball *Wildfire *Flashpoint *Immolation *Spontaneous Combustion Overheat *Overheat now hits up to eight targets and begins splitting damage after two. Snuff Out *Increased the damage caused against enemies whose health is under 35%. The amount of damage inflicted increases as your range closes. Fireburst *Fireburst now hits enemies up to 13m out instead of 12m. Increased damage caused when enemies are afflicted with Volatility with the most damage inflicted when at short range within 7m of the target. Flame Cascade *Increased damage caused when enemies are afflicted with Volatility. Mass Detonation *Increased damage caused when enemies are afflicted with Volatility with the most damage inflicted when within 13m of your target. Gadgets Increased both the base damage and power interaction damage for the following abilities: *Sticky Bomb *Vortex Cannon *Napalm Grenade *Taser Pull *Neural Neutralizer *Gauss Grenade Gadgets users in Control Role can access the full damage of Gadget's Advanced Mechanic without restriction. EMP Pulse *You can now dovetail to your next attack after 1.0 second. Increased damage slightly at mid-range and increased damage significantly when within 7m of your target. Activating the Advanced Mechanic prevents Weapon Mastery critical damage bonuses for 12 seconds. Paralyzing Dart *Increased damage slightly at long range and increased damage significantly when you are within 13m of targets. Activating the Advanced Mechanic prevents Weapon Mastery critical damage bonuses for 12 seconds. Sticky Bomb *This ability now splits damage after two targets like other super powers. Bunker Buster *This attack no longer causes the damage role buff to be removed. Battle Display *Battle Display's Battle Awareness can now be gained while in Control Role allowing Intimidation to apply its damage over time effect after using either EMP Pulse or Paralyzing Dart. Photon Blast *Increased the damage caused against enemies whose health is under 35%. The amount of damage inflicted increases as your range closes. Quantum Increased both the base damage and power interaction damage for the following abilities: *Alcubierre Wave *Einstein's Ray *Gravity Bomb *Inspiral Waves *Lift *Anomaly *Distortion Wave *Tachyon Blast *Tachyon Burst *Time Shift *Warp Barrage Quantum users in Control Role can access the full damage of Quantum's Advanced Mechanic without restriction. Time Bomb *Time Bomb causes increased damage based on how close you are to your target. You cause the most damage at short range which is inside of 7m, medium damage between 7 and 13m and the least damage at long range which is beyond 13m. Damage at all ranges was increased. Energy Expulsion *Increased the damage caused against enemies whose health is under 35%. The amount of damage inflicted increases as your range closes. Tactical Mods The tooltip for Absorption Adapter has been updated to reflect that it works with any attack instead of just weapon attacks. UI Style *PS4 Only: Fixed a bug causing the character inspection and communicator windows to appear washed out. *Fixed a bug where remapping the hair color channels would not save correctly with certain styles. On Duty *Fixed an issue in which it was difficult to navigate to the "Ready" panel if the "Reset" panel was visible, using a controller. *Expanding and collapsing categories in the On Duty UI will now persist between game sessions. *You can now reverse the sorting of the categories in the On Duty UI. Vendor *Adding funds to your wallet directly from the Vendor UI will no longer cause your character to get stuck in the world. Category:Game Update